The Ape 2: Trip to Mystic Island
This Is a upcoming sequal to The Ape and also The Ape Remake and is coming in 2010. Development started 15 October 2010 and since then good progress has been made since and a video might be coming soon. It is ran off the same engine as The Ape: Remake. Not Much info has been Released yet but it is in development. It was announced on 19 October 2010 and a video was also shown of the 1st beta. Development It started major development hen a rapid decision was made to made a sequel to the game. First it started with straight into level desin, and then the title screen was created, which was a re-mix of the origional remake screen. On October 19 Lightening level was made and a major update showing gameplay and also showing the development so far of the game and has also a stable beta which might be released soon, but later was comfirmed beta one would not be released due to it been too early in development and there may not be any beta released in the coming weeks. On 19 October Dav Productions Announced it will be released in November, or maybe December 25th, which TAOJ 2 was released on in 2009. Recently a leaked image showed an image of a new thing added to the engine called TSTech(Touch sensitive technologies) which is for a color sensitive obstacle where you can only jump at the right point to not touch the color, and if you touch that color, you will die. Touch Sensitive Technologies This is new to the engine which is for a color sensitive obstacle where you can only jump at the right point to not touch the color, and if you touch that color, you will die. This has made tstech Music Plant(Removed due to this feature) almost/ or impossible to clear and has cause Chord zone to be created and is one of the hardest to clear.. Known as TSTech Title Screen This is based on the origional and will be used in the game(TBC) and will also be used as advertisment. It was also shown in the video and was released in High Quality on the same pate of the video( 19 October 2010). Classic mode Classic mode was a feature which was an upgraded version of the original game.This feature was very glitchy and was cancelled 4 days before the release. The graphics are simular to the origional graphics in The ape. Some level design is an exact port of the level and only the graphics are diffenent. Round 4 which was made after the ape was cancelled appears in this too, but only a small section. Classic mode was unlocked when you cleared the game. You can get it by hacking the game by simply removing a "forever" block on the classic mode block. The developer has said that he might be releasing the classic mode soon Levels Mystic Island This is the 1st Level in the game (also known as Mystic Sands, Sand Land and Sand Dooms Relived) and is Based on Sand Dooms From The Ape Remake and also The Ape origional and is classed as a hard level for the 1st Level due to many holes. Zone Electro Based on a power station or an electric factory with many holes and ways to die. 1st level to have death Loop in The Ape 2 where the check point is in a certain position that you can go over 1000 lives lost, impossible to get out of unless you restart the game. Lightening This is unknown if it will be in the full game but so far it looks like the hardest place to be in and has many obstacles to stop you and the best thing to do is to take it slowly on this level because it is very hard Nuclear Plant Planned not made yet but will be a nuclear level. Water Treatment Planned not made yet but will be based on a water treatment factory Chord Zone New, based on Music Plant(Deleted level) and includes TSTech 1.0.0000, and is a much easier version of music plant but is still very, very hard due to TSTech been added which only gives you a small jump allowance. This may take over 15 -40 lives to clear and is the hardest level created by Davproductions Deleted Levels Music Plant New based on song chords,this is the last level, and includes new TSTech 1.0.0000, this is the original version of chord zone but was 5 times harder and may be even impossible to clear, which was the reason why it was deleted, but a video has been released of it. Beta 001 Video/ Announcement This is a video of the 1st beta which was published in 720p HD. More videos will be coming soon. thumb|450px|right|The Ape 2: Beta 001